Be My Love
by YuMi Project
Summary: It's valentine's day, semua orang merayakannya dengan penuh cinta. Akihiko dan Mitsuru bermaksud untuk menjadi mak comblang... tapi, siapa yang mereka comblangin ya?/Dedicated for Shieru9999


**Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa~ (tergantung bacanya kapan), di sini author-author yang gaje nan aneh, YuMi Project.**

**Akhirnya YuMi Project ngeluarin fanfic baru juga... seneng banget deh~ Yah... walau pun udah lewat banget dari eventnya. (Namanya juga orang sibuk : sombong mode on)**

**Makasih buat Shieru9999-san yang udah ngerequest. Fanfic ini spesial untukmu loh~ *bletak!* **

'**kay all, selamat membaca~**** :3

* * *

**

**Be My Love (c) YuMi Project**

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tanggal 13 Februari, dan besok adalah hari Valentine, hari dimana para perempuan memberikan coklat kepada laki-laki yang disukainya. Yah, istilahnya adalah 'menyatakan cinta'.

Bunga sakura telah bersemi, menciptakan pemandangan yang memanjakan mata. Semua orang sangat senang dimanjakan oleh pemandangan indah itu, tapi tidak untuk Minako.

Gadis bermata merah bagai ruby itu menatap kosong ke arah jajaran pohon sakura yang terlihat dari rooftop, jari-jarinya yang lentik menggenggam erat pagar rooftop.

Matanya hanya tertuju pada pohon sakura, atau lebih tepatnya orang-orang yang berada di bawah pohon sakura.

Ia menatap kosong kepada semua orang yang berada di bawah.

'_Kenapa aku selalu sendirian?_' pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, '_aku hanya butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkanku_,'

* * *

Mitsuru berjalan di daerah koridor lantai dua. Siswa-siswi yang tadinya mengobrol dan bercanda, tiba-tiba menjadi diam karena calon penerus keluarga Kirijo itu lewat di depan mereka.

ZREEET.

Mitsuru membuka pintu kelas 2-F. Mencari seseorang dari sana. Namun orang yang dicarinya tidak berada di sana. Ia mencari lagi dengan lebih teliti, tapi tetap saja Mitsuru tidak melihat orang itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkannya, "Mitsuru? Sedang apa kau di sini"

Mitsuru menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, "Akihiko, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Eh, kau sudah lupa tujuan kita? Coba lihat siapa yang aku bawa," Akihiko menarik seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Ah... good job, Akihiko, sekarang tinggal kita lakukan rencananya,"

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, menyibak lembut rambut sang gadis bermata merah. Sinar matahari membuat mata gadis itu terlihat lebih menawan.

KRIEET.

Pintu rooftop tebuka. Refleks Minako menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Minako? Kau sendirian saja di sini?" tanya Shinjiro yang baru saja membuka pintu rooftop.

"Shinjiro-senpai? Tumben sekali masuk sekolah dan pakai baju seragam lengkap," tanya Minako yang heran.

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana hati, kau keberatan?"

"Nggak, sama sekali nggak, hanya saja..."

Shinjiro berjalan ke arah dekat pagar di mana Minako berdiri, "hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja... senpai tampak... berbeda,"

"Hm, benarkah?" Shinjiro tersenyum mendengar pendapat Minako.

"I-iya," Minako menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Mukanya memerah. Baru kal ini ia melihat senpainya itu tersenyum padanya. Rasanya begitu...menawan.

Shinjiro hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Minako, "kamu itu lucu banget ya, itulah yang kusuka darimu,"

"Eh?" muka Minako semakin memerah karena mendengar apa yang diucapkan Shinjiro.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja," ucap Shinjiro yang sudah mulai salah tingkah.

SIIING.

Keheningan melanda mereka.

"Jadi..." Shinjiro memecah keheningan, "kau mau ke Paulownia Mall bersamaku?"

"Ya, tentu saja, kebetulan juga aku lagi senggang," jawab Minako yang lagi sumringah.

(Sementara itu, dibalik pintu rooftop...)

Terlihat dua orang mencurigakan mengintip dari pintu. Dan mereka adalah (SFX: eng ing eng!) Mitsuru Kirijo dan Akihiko Sanada.

"Aku pikir rencana kita berhasil, deh," bisik Akihiko.

"Aku pikir juga, begitu," jawab Mitsuru sambil berbisik, "ternyata susah juga ya, jadi **mak comblang**,"

"Hey, hey, sepertinya mereka mau keluar, ayo kita pergi supaya nggak ketauan!" Akihiko langsung berlari menjauhi pintu tersebut.

Mitsuru pun langsung mengejar Akihiko, "Hei! Tunggu aku, Akihiko!"

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang bernama Paulownia Mall, terlihat Minako dan Shinjiro yang lagi _enjoy_ memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Tumben sekali di sini sepi, biasanya ramai," kata Minako tiba-tiba.

"Hm, benar juga ya," angguk Shinjiro setuju, "tidak biasanya seperti ini,"

"_I wonder why..._"

"_Yeah, me too,_"

SIIING...

Hening kembali melanda mereka, yang terdengar hanyalah suara obrolan orang lain dan air mancur.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Shinjiro memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku rasa tidak usah, senpai," jawab Minako.

"Sayang sekali, kukira kau sangat suka cheese cake dari Chagall Cafe, tapi sepertinya tidak ya?"

"C-cheese cake? Aku mau! Aku mau!" tiba-tiba mood Minako berubah drastis hanya karena satu kata, cheese cake.

Shinjiro pun tersenyum, "Iya, iya, yuk kita ke sana,"

"Hehe... siiip!"

* * *

Sementara itu di Dorm, terlihat Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, dan Aigis yang lagi duduk-duduk gak jelas di Lounge.

"Oke, senpai," ucap Yukari, "sekarang apa yang yang ingin kalian bicarakan kepada kami?"

"Sebenarnya, kita akan melakukan rapat mendadak," jawab Akihiko.

"What? Jangan-jangan ada shadow baru lagi ya?" tebak Junpei.

"Apa jangan-jangan anggota Strega nambah lagi?" Fuuka juga mulai iku-ikutan tebak-tebakan.

"Apa...bang Shuji Ikutsuki bangkit dari liang kubur?" tebak Aigis tiba-tiba.

"Bukan, bukan, semuanya salah!" teriak Mitsuru dan Akihiko.

"Terus kalo gitu apaan dong?" tanya Yukari.

"Ini masalah yang menyangkut leader kita, Minako, dan salah satu anggota kita, Shinjiro," jawab Mitsuru.

"Apuaa? Jangan-jangan mereka...?" teriak Junpei tiba-tiba.

"Mereka apa?" tanya Yukari.

"Mereka... 'ehem ehem'...?"

"GUOBLOK!" teriak semua yang ada di sana sambil ngejitak Junpei dengan kemarahan ala king kong ngamuk.

"Ja... jadi... mereka kenapa dong?" tanya Junpei yang udah babak belur gara-gara di-AOA.

"Sebenarnya, kami hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian," jelas Mitsuru.

"Bantuan apa, Mitsuru-san?" tanya Aigis.

"Apa kalian tau, bahwa kami ini adalah..."

"...adalah?"

"Adalah mak comblang?"

"APHUAAAA?" teriak semua orang yang berada di situ kecuali Aigis, Mitsuru, dan Akihiko.

"Ya, ya, jadi, kami ingin kalian membantu mereka agar bisa menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing,"

"Terus, apa yang bisa kami lakukan?" tanya Fuuka.

"Sejujurnya, kami sudah mempunyai rencana," aku Akihiko.

"Rencana?"

"Ya, coba ke sinikan telinga kalian,"

Akhirnya, semua yang berada di sana memperapatkan kepala mereka untuk mengetahui rencana kedua senpainya itu. Aigis mendengarkan dengan ekspresi yang biasa-biasa saja, Fuuka mendengarkan dengan ekspresi abis-ini-ada-apa-ya, lalu, Yukari memperhatikan dengan agak was-was, tidak lupa juga Junpei yang memperhatikan dengan – yang entah kenapa dengan– pikiran 'wah, rencana bokep nih'.

"Oke, kalian mengerti?" tanya Mitsuru setelah beberapa lama ia dan Akihiko memberikan rencana.

"Aye, aye, sir!" teriak Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, dan Aigis.

* * *

Di dekat air mancur Paulownia, terlihat Shinjiro dan Minako yang sudah keluar dari Chagall Cafe.

"Hey, kau mau duduk di sekitar air mancur?" tanya Shinjiro kepada Minako.

"Iya, tentu saja," jawab Minako yang mukanya berseri-seri karena telah memakan cheese cake kesukaannya dari Chagall Cafe.

Mereka berjalan menuju bangku kecil di dekat air mancur yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Kursi itu berwarna coklat dan bereliefkan bunga-bunga kecil. Shinjiro pun langsung mempersilahkan Minako untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi..." ucap Minako ketika ia baru saja duduk, "terima kasih atas traktiran cheese cakenya ya, senpai,"

"Ya," jawab Shinjiro yang duduk di sebelah Minako, "sama-sama,"

SIIIING...

Lagi-lagi hening melanda, dan lagi-lagi, Shinjiro pula yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Suara air mancurnya tenang sekali ya..."

"Iya senpai, suaranya sangat tenang..."

Wajah Minako terlihat malu sedangkan Shinjiro diam saja tapi sebenarnya ia menahan malunya.

"Ng, senpai... setelah lulus, senpai mau kerja apa?" tanya Minako dengan malu-malu.

"Mungkin jadi koki atau chef di sebuah restoran atau cafe,"

"Wah, senpai hebat, kalau aku bingung mau memilih kerja atau meneruskan kuliah,"

Shinjiro menoleh ke arah Minako, "Boleh aku menyarankan sesuatu?"

Minako menoleh balik ke arah Shinjiro, "Sa-saran apa?"

"Bagaimana pun uga, pendidikanlah yang paling penting, aku tau kok kamu ingin mengejar cita-citamu sebagai dokter, jadi, jangan buang cita-citamu itu, oke?"

"O-oke, baiklah..."

"Ja-jadi... bisakah kau menutup matamu?"

"Me-memangnya senpai mau apa?"

"Sudahlah, turuti saja perkataanku," akhirnya Minako pun menutup matanya dan sedikit menunduk ke bawah.

Shinjiro pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jas sekolahnya, "Nah, sekarang, coba buka matamu,"

Minako membuka matanya, entah kenapa ia merasa rambut sebelah kanannya seperti ada yang menjepit. Minako meraba kepalanya, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Apa ini, senpai?" tanya Minako yang masih meraba-raba kepalanya.

"Sore wa boku kara no okurimonodatta, Minako, (Itu adalah hadiah dariku, Minako,)" jawab Shinjiro.

"A-arigatou, Shinjiro-senpai,"

"Do-itashimashite, sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita pulang,"

"O-oke,"

* * *

Di Iwatodai Dorm, hanya ada Mitsuru dan Akihiko yang berada di Lounge. Suasana di sana sangat tenang, sepi malah. Akihiko hanya menonton berita lewat TV, sementara Mitsuru sedang membaca novel yang baru dibelinya kemarin.

Mitsuru menutup novelnya, "Ya ampun, mereka itu lama sekali sih," keluhnya.

"Gak tau deh ya, kayaknya mereka lagi enjoy-enjoy aja tuh," kata Akihiko acuh tak acuh.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam setengah delapan ya?"

"Iya, emangnya kenopo?"

"Iiih, ganti dong! Gue kan mau nonton CCC!"

"CCC? Apaan itu?"

"Cinta Cenat Cenut lah, film-nya SM*SH geto,"

Akihiko yang ngedenger itu langsung sweatdropped, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Mitsuru yang bersemangat, apalagi nonton sinetron. Benar-benar salah satu dari keajaiban dunia!

Akihiko memegang kening Mitsuru, "Mitsuru, lu bener-bener ketularan hobinya si author (Kagami) ya? Kok bisa-bisanya suka sinetron begituan?"

"Iya kali, orang gue sering nobar sama author (Kagami)," Mitsuru menepis tangan Akihiko.

KRIIIET...

Pintu Iwatodai Dorm terbuka, ternyata yang datang adalah Minako dan Shinjiro.

"Ah, akhirnya mereka pulang juga," sahut Akihiko.

"Welcome home," ucap Mitsuru.

Minako hanya bisa tersenyum, "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus belajar untuk besok, selamat malam," Minako meninggalkan Lounge dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

SIIING...

Suasana di Lounge menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar suara penyiar berita dari TV.

"Jadi..." Akihiko memecah keheningan, "gimana 'jalan-jalan'-mu dengan Minako? Lancarkah?"

"Yah...begitulah," jawab Shinjiro yang sudah duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Um... sepertinya setelah ini percakapan pribadi, aku duluan ya," Mitsuru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan kedua cowok itu.

"Hm, sepertinya dia sudah terlihat lagi," ucap Akihiko setelah Mitsuru sudah tidak terlihat di Lounge lagi.

"Yah... sepertinya," kata Shinjiro acuh tak acuh.

"Berarti... ceritakan ceritamu ya? Oke?"

"...Boleh..."

* * *

Di lantai 3, tempat terletaknya kamar para anggota cewek S.E.E.S., Mitsuru sedang menyusuri lorong itu. Ia berjalan ke sebuah kamar yang letaknya paling ujung.

TOK TOK

Ia mengetuk sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan huruf kanji 'Minako' dan menunggu di sana.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya sang pemilik kamar.

"It's me, Mitsuru," jawab Mitsuru singkat.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar ya, senpai,"

Akhirnya Mitsuru pun menunggunya, dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Maaf menunggu lama, senpai," kata Minako.

"Ya, tak apa, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Mitsuru.

"I-iya, tentu saja,"

Minako pun mempersilahkan Mitsuru untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar yang letaknya berada di paling ujung koridor itu. Kamar itu lumayan besar dengan furnitur yang tidak terlalu mencolok, seperti kamar tidur pada umumnya.

"Baiklah, langsung to the point saja," ucap Mitsuru yang sudah duduk di kasur Minako, "sepertinya kau sangat senang, apa yang terjadi tadi siang?"

Mitsuru tersenyum, agar wajahnya terlihat meyakinkan bahwa ia sangat penasaran. Muka Minako memerah, sepertinya senpainya ini tahu kalau ia sangat senang dengan 'jalan-jalan'-nya bersama Shinjiro.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu," jawab Minako, "tapi jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya?"

"Oke, aku akan merahasiakannya," Akhirnya Minako menceritakan semuanya kepada Mitsuru, tentang bagaimana Shinjiro mengajaknya, ketika mereka memakan cheese cake di Chagall Cafe, dan semuanya.

* * *

14 Februari, hari ini adalah Hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang. Bunga Sakura masih tetap mekar seperti kemarin. Di Lounge Iwatodai Dorm, terlihat Minako yang sendirian sudah bersiap pergi ke Gekkoukan High.

"Ohayou," sapa Shinjiro datar kepada Minako.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," sapa balik Minako yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya.

Shinjiro memerhatikan Minako, ternyata gadis itu tidak memakai jepitan yang biasa ia pakai, tetapi memakai jepitan pemberiannya.

"Jepitan itu sangat cocok untukmu, Minako," puji Shinjiro.

"Masa? Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya sambil tetap membetulkan tali sepatuya.

"Iya, kau jadi terlihat sangat... cantik,"

Tangan Minako langsung terhenti, kepalanya pun menoleh ke arah Shinjiro, "e...mo ichido...itte kudasai...? (a... bisa katakan...sekali lagi...?)"

"Hari ini kau... terlihat begitu cantik... Minako,"

Muka Minako memerah, apa sih yang dipikirkan senpainya itu?

"Makasih..." ucap Minako malu-malu.

"Oke!" tiba-tiba Junpei muncul dari tangga, "ayo kita semua berangkat!"

"Ayoo~" sahut Yukari, Aigis, Fuuka, dan Ken.

"Senpai sama Minako juga ikut kita yah, oke?"

"Oke, aku ikut bareng juga ya," kata Minako.

"Siiip, senpai mau ikut juga?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut," jawab Shinjiro.

"_Pasti ada maksud apa-apanya itu!_" teriak Yukari dan Fuuka dalam hati.

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" teriak Junpei semangat.

"Ayoo!" teriak yang lain, kecuali Shinjiro tentunya.

* * *

Di dalam kereta, semuanya duduk dengan tenang, menunggu kereta sampai di tujuan. Suara mesin terdengar di seantero gerbong kereta. Seperti biasa, Minako mendengarkan musik lewat mp3 player-nya, Junpei dan Ken main tebak-tebakkan, Yukari dan Fuuka menggosipkan artis-artis dorama korea yang lagi hot, sementara Aigis dan Shinjiro yang tetap duduk dengan tenang.

Mungkin sebagian dari readers bertanya-tanya, kemana Mitsuru dan Akihiko? Jawabanya, mereka sudah berada di Gekkoukan High karena mengurusi masalah festival valentine tahunan di Gekkoukan High.

Gerbong yang lumayan ramai, sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela, dan suasana valentine baercampur menjadi satu. Para pasangan sedang mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan mereka.

'_Entah kenapa, rasanya aku jadi iri_,' pikir Minako dalam hati.

SRUUUK...

Tiba-tiba Minako meresa sesuatu yang agak berat di pundaknya. Apa itu? Minako menoleh ke arah pundak sebelah kanannya, dan ternyata Shinjiro tertidur di pundaknya!

Sontak mukanya langsung memerah. Ingin dia lepaskan, tapi kasihan, tapi kalau dibiarkan, jantungnya akan tetap berdetak sangat kencang seperti ini.

"Eh, lihat, romantis banget ya pasangan itu," bisik seorang penumpang kepada temannya.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang," bisik seorang nenek yang duduk di sebelah Ken.

Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, dan Ken hanya terkikih. Pagi-pagi kok sudah ada yang seperti ini?

Minako yang mukanya masih merah hanya men-_death glare_ mereka, menyuruh agar kelima orang itu diam.

"Minako-san kalo udah nge-_death glare_ kok serem banget..? *hiks*" ucap Ken yang menitikan air mata (buaya).

"Iya, sih, tega banget sama anak kecil... *_death glare_ balik*" ejek Junpei. Akhirnya 5 orang itu pun langsung nge-_death glare_ balik Minako yang 'gak nerima kenyataan'.

"Udah deh... terima kenyataan, lebih baik gitu daripada nggak sama sekali 'kan?" bisik Yukari yang bermaksud menggoda Minako.

"Ma-maksudnya apaan sih?" tanya Minako yang mukanya semakin memerah.

SRUUUK...

Tiba-tiba, pundak Minako merasa ringan, tapi bebannya itu malah pindah ke pahanya. Minako memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh, dan... (SFX: Jeng, jeng, jeng!) sekarang Shinjrio malah tertidur di paha Minako!

"Hya~ cie~ ehem ehem!" ledek Junpei dan Yukari.

"A-apaan sih?" sahut Minako yang mulai sewot.

"Udah lah, daripada si 'singa' bangun, mending gak usah teriak-teriak deh," tambah Yukari.

Kali ini Minako hanya diam. Walaupun jantungnya masih berdetak tak beraturan seperti ini.

'_Sepertinya memang lebih baik seperti ini_,' pikir Minako.

* * *

Saat ini di Gekkoukan High sore telah datang, masih banyak murid-murid yang tetap berada di sekolah. Rencananya, mereka akan mendatangi festival valentine di Gekkoukan High yang diadakan setahun sekali itu.

"Yo, Minako!" sapa Junpei kepada Mnako yang baru saja membuka lokernya.

"Oh, semangka, eh salah, Junpei, ada apa?" tanya Minako yang sedang menaruh buku matematika (baca: pelajaran yang paling bikin para author bingung *apa hubungannya?*).

"Hari ini lu mau ke festival? Ada temennya gak?"

"Iya, ada sih, kalo lu?"

"Ya ada donkz *weis, alay* gue kan pergi bareng my babes!" seru Junpei yang tiba-tiba meluk tiga cewek sekaligus, yakni Aigis, Fuuka, dan Yukari yang entah datang dari mana.

"Wah, hebat, hebat!" puji Minako sambil tepuk-tangan-ala-orang-sweatdropped, "lu emang playboy gundul pacul sejati!"

"Hahaha, gue gitu loh!" seru Junpei bangga, dan tanpa ia sadari dia sudah berubah menjadi Junpeikio bin Gundulkio bin Igorkio pemirsa! #apabangetgitu

"Oh... kalo gitu aku duluan ya, aku lagi ditunggu seseorang," kata Minako. Lalu ia berlari menuju tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

* * *

Malam telah tiba, festival telah dimulai di halaman Gekkoukan High. Para panitia festival Gekkoukan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kios dan cafe kecil.

Akihiko dan Mitsuru terlihat sedang mengontrol jalannya festival. Sementara itu di lain tempat, Minako sedang berjalan di daerah pepohonan Sakura. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, tentunya untuk mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencariku?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Minako.

Sontak Minako langsung menengok ke belakang. Dan ternyata, dia adalah Shinjiro.

"Oh, ternyata senpai, ya," ucap Minako lega. Tetapi sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya. Sejak kapan Shinjiro tidak memakai topinya?

"Senpai... kenapa tidak memakai topi? Tumben sekali," tanya Minako heran.

"Yah.. sejujurnya aku sedang tidak mood untuk memakai topi," jawab Shinjiro terus terang.

"Oh, padahal tadi pagi senpai memakai topi, tapi sekarang tidak, mood senpai ternyata memang suka berubah-ubah," ujar Minako blak-blakan.

"Benarkah?"

"O-oh, maaf, aku tak bermaksud––"

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kuucapkan padamu, Minako,"

"A-apa itu, senpai?"

"Kimi ga suki, Minako, (aku suka kamu, Minako)"

"Na-nani? (a-apa?)"

"Kimi ga suki! Aku benar-benar suka kamu, entah sejak kapan, tapi setiap aku melakukan sesuatu, selalu ada kamu di bayanganku, setiap bersamamu jantungku selalu berdetak cepat, dan aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu bersamamu!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petasan yang lumayan keras. Pertanda bahwa festival telah dimulai.

"A-aku j-juga s-suka p-padamu, se-senpai," kata Minako terbata-bata.

"Hah?" Shinjiro tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Minako karena suara petasan yang lumayan keras.

"Aku juga suka senpai!" akhirnya Minako membulatkan tekad untuk mengencangkan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba, Minako merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya. Dan ternyata, Shinjiro mengecup bibir Minako.

"Aku senang ternyata perasaanku tersampaikan juga," kata Shinjiro.

"Iya, aku juga," kata Minako yang mukanya memerah sambil tersenyum.

* * *

And I love the sound of your voice  
And the way that we touch  
I love your warm smile  
Your kind thoughtful way  
The joy that you bring  
To my life everyday  
I love you today  
As I have from the start  
And I'll love you forever  
With all of my heart

* * *

**...The End...**


End file.
